family reunieon
by Europe28
Summary: Rose and the Doctor reunite fiction, includes loads of apearences from old Villons and Characters, please read and review, Rosdoc and sarjac, please review aswell, I have a little questune at the end for people who want to gess what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

"So doctor were are we heading" Martha stood at the control panel of the TARDIS the Doctor smiled "been picking up an energy reading on earth that's well, not of this earth" Martha came over to were the doctor was pointing but the screen just looked like numbers to her, "what time" Martha asked the doctor smiled again, "a time your familiar to" then he pulled the leaver on the TARDIS control deck and the usual whooshing noise started.

Martha and the Doctor stepped out, "welcome to 2006" said the Doctor.

Martha looked around "but this is home, same time" she said, "so this power source is at home" she paused "can I still go see mum and the family" the doctor grinned "course."

Martha knocked on the door, "mum" she yelled as the door opened Martha hugged her mother tight,

"OK so while your catching up I'm going to see were this power's coming from" he waved to Martha as she shut the door.

The Doctor fished out his sonic screw driver, It's blue light started to grow stronger as he walked then it reached almost bursting point as he reached a large manor on the edge of the city with a poster pinned to the wall;

_Grand masked Dance at the Relative manor Saturday night, invitations only._

The Doctor smiled he knew how to get in.

Sure enough the Doctor and Martha were in with a bit of help from the physic paper, The Doctor noted the guests as they entered, two in particular that were acting almost as suspicious as he was.

The Doctor looked around taking in their surroundings, it was a large grand room there were several young men around 20-25 laughing in drunken madness near the bar, then a smallish man announced the arrival of the hosting family, a woman in a dark dress stepped down the stairs first followed by a balding man in a suit then a younger woman who looked around the same age as the boys over by the bar, The Doctor guessed this was there daughter.

The doctor saw as one of the boys went over to the host's daughter the way he was acting showed he was her boy friend though she didn't seem to want it, she looked up and caught the Doctor looking at her, he looked away fast.

He instead looked over at the other two suspicious people one was a female the other male, the male one was walking towards him, "hello there" he said, the Doctor said hi back and asked if the man had seen anything odd around here, the man nodded, "are you after it too" he said, the Doctor looked confused "What is it?" he asked, the man looked at him "some boy came here two weeks ago and torchwood picked up odd signals after, these people are guarding him and just to let you know he's pulling something bigger here" the Doctor looked at him "are you from torchwood?" he said finally, the man nodded "Oh and just to ask from you point of view, what do you think of the S.J.S Agency" he now had a sound of dislike in his voice, the Doctor had no clue what he was talking about but said "Oh there awful" to please the man who went away happy to talk to the other woman.

The Doctor looked around but the daughter of the host's had gone though the Doctor thought he saw a dash of blond hair fly round a corner the Doctor started to pursue, he stopped when he reached a door sealed with a bolt, the Doctor used his sonic screw driver on the bolt and pushed open the door, a small blond haired boy was sitting with a book and a small golden retriever beside him the girl with her mask still on was talking to him, "Eliot you've got to leave it's not safe there are people here after you" the boy didn't speak but shook his head the Doctor stepped forward "yes people are here after you and I'm only one of the few" The Doctor stood glaring at the boy "and now I know what you are" he ran at the boy only to feel the girls weight agents him, "leave him alone" she said.

Then the ground shook "too late" said the Doctor looking up then there was screaming in the other room and the door was burst open the man and woman the Doctor had seen earlier were there followed by Martha,

"There are Daleks out there" Martha screamed,

"More than that's coming" said the Doctor angrily turning to the blond haired girl,

"do you see what you've done" he snapped, but the girl still looked fierce

"how do you know it's him pulling those Daleks here?" she snapped back, the Doctor rolled his eyes, "well I would explain but I don't waist my time with blond girls like you" Martha sighed and muttered "since when" the Doctor ignored her, he knew what this boy was he could sense it _Timelord_ not just any Timelord if he was right in thinking the Master's wife had seemed a slight bit on the podgey side, "who's your father boy" he demanded, Elliot blinked and held tighter to the girl's hand "don't know he muttered, mummy died when I was five and she found me on the streets" he said pointing at the girl.

Then there was the noise the Doctor knew to well "_Exterminate_" the Doctor didn't stop to think,

"RUN" he yelled pulling Martha back, the man pushed the woman back too and muttered something about how "S.J.S Agency was supposed to take care of them."

The girl smashed open a window and yelled "This way" the Doctor followed after Elliot and the girl with the other three behind him.

"What do you mean there's more than that coming" said Martha as they ran,

"Think" said the Doctor "of nearly everything I've probably faced in my life" Martha thought a moment "give an example" she said finally "Sliveen, Krillitane, Gelth, Cybermen oh and loads more all for the same thing, a power source" they stopped the girl in front had stopped, "It's here" she said in a completely different voice, she shook her head and looked confused then turned to the Doctor, "What do you want to kill him for" she said,

"to stop him giving out beams of power, any idea where we can go" he said looking around.

The girl clicked her fingers "I know" she ran ahead the others behind her, The Doctor was sure this route was familiar but did not linger over it for to long, the girl led them to some old abandoned flats,

"why here" said the Woman,

"I used to live here, but it's all abandoned now" she said as she ran the steps to one particular door and opened it, the room still looked lived in but there was a growing layer of dust over the furniture Martha lade back lazily in a chair and the girl led the boy to one of the bed rooms, "sleep" the Doctor heard her say then the Doctor heard her reading him 'the three little pigs and the big bad wolf, until snoring drifted through the door and the girl returned.

The two other people were having an argument,

"What do you mean your S.J.S Agency" the man said, "enemy of Torchwood" the woman glared at him, "so" she said crossly, "I am Torchwood, by god I fancied a S.J.S Agent lord help me" the Doctor turned to face them "oh shut up and did you say you worked for Torchwood" said the Doctor, the man nodded proudly, "then you can't be in my site."

Then the noise, "Delete" drifted forwards,

"OUT" the Doctor commanded, everyone scampered away except for the girl, "Elliot" she said running to wake the boy, The Doctor watched as he dashed out of the front door the and the girl ran out of the room and the glass of the window smashed, "keep running" the girl yelled to Elliot who had turned back, the Doctor pulled her aside to miss a blast of the Cybermen's guns, "sorry you had to be in this your lady ship" he said giving her a smile, she smiled back.

Five minuets later The Doctor and the girl were outside the Woman and the man who were now glaring at each other and Martha stood waiting, "the boy got away" said the man sourly, then something flew through the air slashing the girl on her shoulder, "Krillitane" spat the doctor,

"Martha get these people out of here" but the woman was now looking up at the Krillitane,

"It's them" she said, the Doctor looked at her confused who are you people he laughed but then changed it into a yell a Sliveen had crept up behind the man and smacked him round the head, he fell down dead, "noooo!" yelled the Woman dropping to his side.

By now they were surrounded by Daleks, Sliveen, Krillitane, Gelth and Cybermen,

"don't start without me" said a teasing voice and a woman the doctor had never seen before appeared, "she looks OK better than a chav" said the brown haired woman looking at her self,

"Who are you?" even the Doctor sounded Confused, the Woman just smiled.

Suddenly the man on the floor gasped and sat up, the woman screamed,

"it can't be" said the Doctor,

"what?" said the others, "_Give the Daleks the power source or we will kill you all_" stammered a Dalek, the Doctor smiled "we don't have it, it's run of" laughed the Doctor,

"no it's here" laughed the Woman, suddenly a Sliveen seized the Woman who was still stunned from the mans sudden burst back to life a claw pointed to her neck, "put her down" yelled the man,

the blond haired girl was staring frightened eyed at the Sliveen and all the creatures around her, the Martha was looking at the Doctor expectantly and the Doctor was still staring at the man,

"didn't get your name" he said,

"Captain Jack Harkness" he said still glaring at the Sliveen, the girl gasped and Martha and the Doctor looked at Jack, "but he died" said the girl,

"long story" said the Doctor "you wouldn't understand."

"the power source" said the Woman dangling in the Sliveen's hands,

"right" said the Doctor, "who's got it, you must" he said pointing at the girl "the signal came from your house, started a few weeks ago" Jack looked guilty "actually we only started tracking it a few weeks ago," The Doctor suddenly ran at the girl "what have you got" he snarled sounding angrily

"if you don't answer me the whole world could die" he was now angry in a voice no one liked to here him in, "I don't know" sobbed the girl,

"well start thinking" snapped the Doctor, the girl looked into his eyes the Doctor looked back,

"I can see it" she said, "what have you remembered the source" said Martha excitedly,

the girl shook her head,

"were is it!" the Doctor sounded more angry,

"look girly I don't think you know what your up against" said Jack flustered now,

"I know exactly what I'm up-against" snapped the girl, "why wouldn't I."

"Clever girl, now do you know who I am?" said the brown haired woman,

"give us a clue" said the doctor, the Woman smiled,

"cats have secrets girl" she said, the girl let out a gasp,

"go away" said the Doctor pushing her aside "go back to mummy and daddy and that boy friend of yours, you know that git" the girl looked at him for a second and said "your right he is a git" and stood away from the doctor and the others, "I know it's here" were her last words before light shot from her body, when she looked back the Doctor could see the whole of time and space in her eyes,

"who are you?"asked Jack the girl looked at him, "I am bad wolf" she said plainly.

The Doctor could do nothing but stare as the Sliveen holding the Woman vanished into dust, Martha screamed and Jack ran to grab the Woman from further harm.

_I am just giving a little question for you to answer in my reviews,_

_what do you think S.J.S stands for _

_(clue it's a name) _


	2. Chapter 2

"_come with us_" said one of the cybermen, the girl turned to face them glassy eyed and said,

"I have a reason to hate each and everyone of you and I will not join you" she turned to face the Krillitane "you tried to take over the world through kids you lazy sods, and you" she turned to the Sliveen "killed so many people and one right in front of me" she turned to the Gelth "you killed my friend lied to her said she could help" then she moved to the Cybermen "you killed as well innocent people who just happened to be there, even one way of putting it is you killed my mother, you are one of the reasons he's gone" and then she finally turned to the Daleks "you are by far the worst, you killed loads of people and I had to see it, I thought I'd got you all, you killed his race and you plan to kill all the others, I'm sure you feel fear" she said addressing the Daleks and the Cybermen, then finally she faced the last of the lot the brown haired Woman "Cassandra you invaded my body, his body and many others your greed killed people" Cassandra merely smiled "look at it this way, I was the last pure human after all seen as you have this in you."

Then all of them vanished the Krillitane and other emotional aliens there screamed but the others died in silence, and the girl collapsed.

The Doctor still stared but Martha was persistent "who is she?" the Doctor looked dumb struck "that's the reason why Jack's immortal." Jack jumped "no way, but I thought he said that" he started, "gone, but she's here" finished the doctor clearly as confused as the others, "you still haven't answered my question" said Martha not giving up, the Woman also spoke her red hair plastered to her face "what's going on" Jack laughed "meet S.J.S also known as Sarah-Jane Smith" the Doctor swayed on the spot, "you two have met" he said, "yes he's my business rival" said Sarah-Jane,

"did you know he puts his life into a company insistent on bringing the Doctor down,"

"that was before I joined" sighed Jack, "why would I turn against the Doctor" laughed Jack, Sarah froze "you've met him" Jack looked startled but nodded "you too" the Doctor could of laughed, Martha joined in the conversation "you've met the doctor" she said to Sarah "met him, I used to travel with him" Martha looked ready to kill, "this was going to be Rose V.S Sarah-Jane all over again" the Doctor thought, and was about to step in when the girl on the floor stirred.

"What happened?" she said still dazed, her mask now obscure, "oh my god is that?" Sarah yelled half screamed, the doctor bent down.

"hello" he said,

"hello" she replied,

"hello" he said again,

she jumped, "It isn't" she said, The Doctor just smiled and waved at Sarah, "running into you everywhere, Martha is about to bite your head of by the way" he added.

Rose sat up suddenly alert "Martha?" she said Glaring at Martha who Sarah had just avoided, the Doctor changed the subject, "how did you get back?" he asked, "hole in the universes again" she said,

"where's Elliot" she said looking around, "we'll find him, the little Timelord,"

"WHAT!" said everyone except the Doctor, "seems the Master got a little busy" laughed the Doctor

"long story" he added to Sarah and Rose.

"Rose?" came a small voice, and Elliot emerged from some bins and ran to her, Rose hugged him and turned to the Doctor "you tried to kill him" she said sternly, the Doctor shifted guiltily,

"miss understanding" he said, the seized Rose's hands "will you come travailing with me again" he said, Rose made a head gesture towards Elliot, "and him" the Doctor added quickly,

"yes" she said hugging him, "Sarah, Jack?" he asked, Jack nodded right away but Sarah stayed still "come on S.J.S" smiled Jack, "be a sport" Sarah smiled and nodded to.

_OK I know it's not the best and I know the Punctuation is awful if some kind reader would punctuate it and leave the finished copy on a review I could but that up and would be most grateful and give you a mention _


End file.
